Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, large storage systems may be utilized to protect such electronic content. Such large systems may be configured to provide auto-tiering services, wherein more frequently used data is moved to faster storage tiers and less frequently used data is moved to slower storage tiers.
Unfortunately, the design of such auto-tiering systems is complex and was often based on speculation and estimation.
Summary of Disclosure
In one implementation, a computer-implemented method includes defining a storage pool for a storage system being designed that includes a plurality of storage tiers. Each storage tier has a different level of performance. A plurality of workloads are defined for the storage system, wherein each of the plurality of workloads includes: a target skew factor, a capacity requirement, and a IOPS requirement. A density function is generated for each of the plurality of workloads based, at least in part, upon the target skew factor for each of the plurality of workloads. A consolidated system loading report is generated based, at least in part, upon the target skew factor for each of the plurality of workloads.
One or more of the following features may be included. One or more of the plurality of workloads may be defined based upon historical customer information. One or more of the plurality of workloads may be defined based upon default application information. One or more distribution rules that define the manner in which content is initially distributed amongst the plurality of storage tiers included within the storage pool may be defined. Generating a consolidated system loading report may include generating a consolidated workload system loading report. Generating a consolidated system loading report may include generating a consolidated tier system loading report. Generating a consolidated system loading report may include generating a consolidated pool system loading report.
In another implementation, a computer program product resides on a computer readable medium and has a plurality of instructions stored on it. When executed by a processor, the instructions cause the processor to perform operations including defining a storage pool for a storage system being designed that includes a plurality of storage tiers. Each storage tier has a different level of performance. A plurality of workloads are defined for the storage system, wherein each of the plurality of workloads includes: a target skew factor, a capacity requirement, and a IOPS requirement. A density function is generated for each of the plurality of workloads based, at least in part, upon the target skew factor for each of the plurality of workloads. A consolidated system loading report is generated based, at least in part, upon the target skew factor for each of the plurality of workloads.
One or more of the following features may be included. One or more of the plurality of workloads may be defined based upon historical customer information. One or more of the plurality of workloads may be defined based upon default application information. One or more distribution rules that define the manner in which content is initially distributed amongst the plurality of storage tiers included within the storage pool may be defined. Generating a consolidated system loading report may include generating a consolidated workload system loading report. Generating a consolidated system loading report may include generating a consolidated tier system loading report. Generating a consolidated system loading report may include generating a consolidated pool system loading report.
In another implementation, a computing system including a processor and memory is configured to perform operations including defining a storage pool for a storage system being designed that includes a plurality of storage tiers. Each storage tier has a different level of performance. A plurality of workloads are defined for the storage system, wherein each of the plurality of workloads includes: a target skew factor, a capacity requirement, and a IOPS requirement. A density function is generated for each of the plurality of workloads based, at least in part, upon the target skew factor for each of the plurality of workloads. A consolidated system loading report is generated based, at least in part, upon the target skew factor for each of the plurality of workloads.
One or more of the following features may be included. One or more of the plurality of workloads may be defined based upon historical customer information. One or more of the plurality of workloads may be defined based upon default application information. One or more distribution rules that define the manner in which content is initially distributed amongst the plurality of storage tiers included within the storage pool may be defined. Generating a consolidated system loading report may include generating a consolidated workload system loading report. Generating a consolidated system loading report may include generating a consolidated tier system loading report. Generating a consolidated system loading report may include generating a consolidated pool system loading report.
The details of one or more implementations are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features and advantages will become apparent from the description, the drawings, and the claims.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.